1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having retention means arranged adjacent to passageway for holding fusible members.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,748 issued to Lauterbach et al. on Jul. 9, 1991 disclosed an electrical connector for connecting a central processing unit (CPU) with a printed circuit board (PCB). The electrical connector includes an insulating housing having a plurality of terminals and a mass of solders received therein. In assembly, firstly place the terminals in the insulating housing, then melt and flow the solders to tail portions of the terminals, and finally place the electrical connector on the PCB and send them into a heating furnace, so as to reflow the solders to establish connection between the terminals and corresponding pads of the PCB.
However, the process of predeterminate soldering the solders to the terminals is complex and time-consuming which costs high.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector for electrically connecting the CPU with the PCB is needed.